


Happy event

by LionKing_X



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Boyfriend, Little bit of angst, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Tooru worry for nothing really, Wow it's actually a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionKing_X/pseuds/LionKing_X
Summary: Tooru comes home from his doctor apointment. He's not sure how he is supposed to announce the news to his boyfriend.[Alternatively, Oikawa is pregnant and worried for nothing.]





	Happy event

**Author's Note:**

> Yay I'm so thrilled to post ! (Even though I have other fics to do but whatever.)
> 
> /!\ Remember I do not speak English fluently so please point out any errors you might find~ (。^_・)ノ

_"Congratulations Tooru ! You're pregnant !"_

 

He couldn't believe it, didn't _want_ to believe it. Him, Oikawa Tooru, pregnant ? Impossible. Not that he hated children by any means, he took care of Takeru after all, but him with his _own baby..._

And what would Hajime say ? They hadn't talked about having pups together, Oikawa wasn't sure his mate wanted one anyway, and now he was supposed to tell him that a small human being was growing inside of him ?

And the future, oh god, the _future._ What will happen to their career ? Will Tooru be able to raise a child ? Will he be a good mother ? Will their kid be happy ?

There were so many questions and insecurities, Oikawa could feel panic rose inside his chest. His hand shook on the handle of their apartment as he entered, even more when he spotted his Iwa-chan making dinner in the kitchen. It smelled delicious but he was so freaking _anxious,_ it was impossible to concentrate on the food or his boyfriend.

He mumbled a quick "I'm home", tossed his coat on the back of the couch before going straight to the bathroom. He locked the door and fell on it, forehead pressed against the cool wood and breath ragged. He felt tears threatening to fall as a lump formed in his throat but the Omega didn't know if it was because he was sad or happy.

Of course having a baby was good news. It could have been something worse than that and Tooru should be happy about it, but a small part of him disagree. They weren't prepared, hell, Oikawa didn't know if Hajime would be okay with a kid. For all he knew, Iwaizumi could hate children or maybe he didn't want one with Oikawa. And maybe it was too soon ? They were only twenty-six after all and their apartment wasn't really big.

Oikawa splashed his face with water and inspired deeply. He could do it.

He could get out of this bathroom, could face his Alpha and talk about it.

He could do it.

He could.

No, no he couldn't.

What will happen after telling Hajime ? What kind of reactions will he have ? Happy ? Angry ? Disappointed maybe ? And what-

"Tooru ?" Shit. It was him.

Oikawa turned around, relieved to see the door was still closed but his mate's voice made him remember it wouldn't help.

"Are you okay in there ?" Iwaizumi sounded worried. Of course he would be, Tooru locking himself inside the bathroom wasn't a good sign.

"I'm fine, don't worry !" It was a vain attempt, really. The brunet knew Iwaizumi wouldn't buy it, would force him to come out and say whatever was bothering him. The point was, could he ?

"Dinner's ready if you want." Strangely, the Alpha's voice seemed to fade, like he was slowly moving away. Tooru frowned, Iwaizumi wasn't the type to leave Oikawa alone until he was sure everything was okay.

"Okay ! I'll be out in a minute !" Tooru rubbed his face with his palms and whipped his tears, hoping his eyes weren't too red. He could still blame it on his contacts and say it was because he was tired but he wasn't sure it would work.

Carefully, he opened the door and peaked outside. The hallway was apparently clear, lights flickering a bit, but no boyfriend in sight.

'Okay Tooru, it's time.'

The omega shuffled towards the living room, where Iwaizumi had set the table and beginning to serve the food. Tooru felt uneasy, the motion was familiar and normal by now but knowing it would inevitably change, it made everything more difficult.

Hajime didn't say anything as Oikawa sat down. He simply offered to serve him, which the brunet accepted, and ate his food. Tooru knew his mate could smell how anxious he was. Hajime was incredibly good at sensing every little things about him, and he was happy he decided not to bother him with it for now.

Unconsciously, the Omega had placed one hand on his stomach while he was eating. It was flat, no one could guess something was developing in there, but eventually, Tooru would find himself with a big belly and unable to move on his own.

The thought made him smile despite his best judgment. A part of Hajime was just there, beneath his skin and waiting, mixing with Tooru's ADN until a baby was formed. _Their baby._

It finally came to his mind, he was _happy_. He was happy to know someone would look like him, call him mommy and love him the way he had loved his mother. He was happy he could get to know the unconditional feeling of love towards a child, _his child._

He was happy to create a family with the one person he loved the most.

Somewhere in his thinking, tears had welled up once again. Hajime hadn't noticed yet but when Oikawa started sniffling, the Alpha immediately stopped eating and grabbed his hand on the table.

"Hey, what's wrong ? What happened ? Is it because of the appointment with your doctor ?" Tooru didn't trust his voice at the moment, so he just nodded dumbly and cried harder. Iwaizumi stood from his seat, not letting go of his mate's hand, and pulled Tooru in his arms.

The omega didn't waste time, he hid his face in the other's neck and gripped his collar with both hands before letting out a sob, and crushing Hajime's heart in the process. He felt strong and steady hands rubbing smooth circles on his back while their bodies went back and forth in a comforting manner, Iwaizumi's voice whispering close and reassuringly in his ear.

At some point, Oikawa calmed down enough to look up from his mate's neck. His face was tears-stained with patches of red under his eyes and nose runny, he looked rather tired and miserable but that didn't stop Hajime from kissing his lips. The other kissed back instantly and sighed heavily through his nose, tension leaving his body in waves. Hajime seemed to notice it because he slowly detached himself from Oikawa, not too much but just enough so he could see his face entirely and speak.

"Now, tell me what happened." He spoke softly, his warm breath tickling Tooru's face. His green eyes were filled with care and love, only for the person held in those tanned arms. Tooru gazed back.

"I... I don't know *hic* how to say it." The taller worried his bottom lip between his teeth and tighten the grip on his boyfriend's shirt, the latter placed his hands on Tooru's hips and let his thumbs stroked the uncovered flesh.

Iwaizumi was beginning to panic a little. His omega was clearly in distress because of whatever this doctor had said, if his scent and attitude were anything to go by.

"You can tell me anything, you know that ?" The brunet nodded.

"Is it.. Is it serious ? Are you-" Hajime felt his pulse accelerate at the numerous horrible thoughts swimming inside his skull. He dreaded what his lover would say.

"No ! No- I'm- I mean- Yes it is, but..." Tooru's eyes glistened once again but he did a good job at keeping his tears at bay. He had to stay strong, for him, for Hajime and for their miracle-to-be.

"Tooru, please don't tell me-"

"I'm pregnant." Time seemed to stop around them.

Oikawa had his eyes screwed shut and lips pressed tightly together like he was prepared for a blow. Iwaizumi wasn't much better, eyes wide, body rigid and jaw tense. The words hanged heavy above their head, Oikawa could actually feel them pressing on his shoulders. He kept his eyes downcast, too scared to see what kind of face his Alpha was making.

 _'_ _He's_ _probably mad at me. He hates me now, I fucked it_ _up_ _._ _He's_ _going to leave me and never come back again._ _I'm_ _so_ _stupid_ _, why did_ _I-'_

"Are you serious ?" The raven's voice was indecipherable, leaving Oikawa clueless. He didn't know how to interpret it, how Hajime was feeling and, it _scared_ him.

"Yeah." It was hardly a whisper with how quiet the word came out. The silence was so deafening, aside from the soft hum of the fridge and the loud beating of his heart, Tooru desperately wanted the ground to swallow him and stop his existence on the spot.

He was waiting for the final words. He expected his partner to yell at him, say it was all his damn fault, even break up with him and leave him with his problem. But instead, he saw his mate dropped to his knees and reaching out his hands. The brunet crouched down hesitantly, yelped when Hajime all but grabbed his waist and roughly pulled him in his lap. He winded his arms around his Omega and squeezed, breathing deeply through his nose the scent he loved the most.

"I'm so happy." Iwaizumi's voice was thick with emotion and slightly muffled by the fabric of Tooru's hoodie. He really tried to stop the smile spreading on his face but he couldn't. He was beyond happy, there wasn't a word strong enough to express the feeling he felt. Gratitude ? Excitement ? Overjoy ? Or just madly in love ? He couldn't decide but he didn't care.

"Really ?" The Alpha glanced at the beauty sit in his lap and instantly felt the urge to kiss his worried expression away. Instead, he settled on mouthing at his scent glands affectionately and listened to the soft purr his Omega made.

"I already love him." Iwaizumi replied, smiling from ear to ear and eyes gleaming cheerfully. Tooru stared at his mate, seeing only love written across his face.

"'Him' ? What's make you think it's a boy ?" Oikawa laughed and raked his fingers through the dark short hair, while the raven resumed his kisses. He trailed upward, up to his mouth and brushed Tooru's lips with his.

"Gut instinct." He easily said, too caught up in the way Oikawa felt on his tongue and in his arms. His Omega hummed and slouched down a bit to plant a long wet kiss on the other's mouth.

They stayed like that, holding each other and making out lazily for another minute until Hajime pulled away to breath.

"We're having a pup, Tooru." He murmured so close to his mouth, his lover could feel the vibrations coming out of his voice.

"Yeah, we are." Tooru replied in the small space between them before sealing his lips with Hajime again.


End file.
